1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to I/O card components, especially to the I/O card assembly having the maximum shielding and ESD protection thereof.
2. The Prior Art
IC cards or memory cards are used popularly in the recent years and it is also noted that I/O cards also become common in the communication system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,250, 5,061,845, 5,207,586 and 5,242,310 disclose some IC or I/O cards and their own different structures. It is also well known that electronic signals within electronic packages emit electro-magnetic energy from the package, which causes electro-magnetic interference (EMI) in other electric signals. It is desired to provide a complete and efficient shielding against the emission of EMI. On the other hand, electrostatic discharge (ESD) is also another important issue because electronic components are also very sensitive to ESD and special care must be taken in handling. It can be possible for a person to inadvertently build up a static voltage in excess of 20,000 volts DC in the course of normal activities, particularly in a dry situation.
In the structure of IC or I/O cards of the aforementioned patents, the metal top cover and bottom cover do not completely and efficiently cover the whole outer profile of the insulative frame, especially the side portions thereof. Therefore, such covers can not achieve effects of complete shielding for EMI protection and of reliable structure for ESD protection on the side portions of the card assembly where the user holds in order to load the card into the computer.